Monster Train 301
The Monster Train 301, also known as the Underworld Express 301 is a special event dungeon available from April 25, 2012 to May 22, 2012. It deals with the death of Ronan's friend Harpe by Ashtaroth's hand, and the Grand Chase's journey to the Underworld to retrieve his soul. The dungeon requires an Underworld Express 301 Ticket to enter. If a player does not have any Tickets upon completion of the dungeon, they will automatically be kicked out of the room. Like the Nightmare Circus, if the player has a 301 Golden Ticket, they will battle the Death Furnace 301 after Casey Bone's demise. If not, the dungeon will simply end. Normal (Level 0-80) Hard (Level 0-80) Very Hard (Level 0-80) Hell (Level 0-80) Note: Potions, Bonus Recharges, and Natal Rings cannot be used in this mode. Monsters * Mournful Passenger * Monster Train Attendant * Monster Train Security Personnel * Gold Slime (occasional appearance) * Escaped Prisoner * Casey Bones (Boss) * Death Furnace 301 (Boss) Dialogue Beginning Haa, haa, haa... Urk... attacks the Grand Chase]] Harpe: '''Haa, haa... '''Ashtaroth: Hm. I see one of Existor's worms still lives. Have you dragged your blood covered body here so you may return and report your own annihilation? Urk! Why you...! Ashtaroth: Anyway, I thought Existor or the Violet Mages would be different, but they all went down with one blow, Grand Chase. The... the Violet Mages... How... how could you just attack them like that! Ashtaroth: Attack? Do you consider stepping on ants and killing them an "attack"? Simply, it's about the Soul Stone's powers. I've become as strong as the Creator, I just wanted to test my new powers. The Soul Stone's powers... (But without her, the Soul Stone's powers cannot be truly awakened!) All those people for that...! You! Do all these lives mean nothing to you?! Ashtaroth: A rhetorical question, no? I grow tired of this. I will kill you all. Harpe: '''Everyone, run! *Gasp* Young Master!!! takes the attack meant for Ronan]] Ashtaroth!!! I'll never forgive you for this!! '''Harpe: '''I said run! Urgh... ...!! '''Ashtaroth: Sacrificing one's life in order to protect another? That sort of loyalty could bring one to tears. Harpe: '''I'm sorry I can't be with you until the end... please hurry, and don't worry about me... Young Master... (Please remember the oath of Existor...) dies. Grandiel arrives and opens a portal to the Underworld]] Aaahhh!!! Ha...Harpe! Keuk!! Harpe...Harpe. Waaaaaaaaaa!!!! Harpe!!!!! '''Ashtaroth: No one can get away. This is the end, Grand Chase! Ack! Gravity magic...! I can't move. It's too powerful! Ashtaroth: Well then, die. Grandiel: It's too late... I'm sorry, everyone. Also, it's been a long time, Bardinar, my old friend. Ashtaroth: And who might this be? Kassias? And I thought you had no interest in the human world, and yet for some reason, you're here. Grand Chase, how can this be? First Vanessa, and now you are pinning your hopes on these feebleminded weaklings. If you think you can stop me, I'll just have to kill you as well. Grandiel: Everyone, my powers can only protect you from his attacks temporarily. Right now your powers are ineffective against Ashtaroth. I'll widen a dimensional tear for you, so this way! Ack... You little imp! What are your real intentions for showing up? Grandiel: Harpe. He's now in some place where he'll continue to protect you, as he had in life. The door I've opened for you leads to a train that takes purified souls to the Underworld! A dimensional tear...?! Wait! (Is this what Kaze'aze was talking about? Where Father is locked away? How does he know about it?) Let's trust what he says! Hurry, everyone! Miss Elesis, hurry! Ashtaroth: '''Kassias. Aren't you Klara Libri's clone? And a shoddy one at that! I have seen the truth contained within her, do you really think you could stand up to me as you are? Die! '''Grandiel: Urrrgh! 1st Stage Haa, haa... we're inside a moving train? We were done in too easily. Damn it... Haa, haa... and somehow, we've managed to escape. Miss Elesis? ...(Father... a dimensional tear... Ugh! This is not the time. We must save Harpe first!) Wait! Everyone, hold Ronan down! He's not himself! How... how could you, Harpe, for someone like me... Gaaaaah! Ashtaroth! I will... I will kill you all! Ronan, please calm down. It's for your own good! (A touch of magic should sedate him!) Phew, did he fall asleep? That wasn't some small shock. Wonder if he'll mentally pull through. Existor. He's lost all his good men and his friends, and now Harpe. This is indeed a great shock. That's right. Everyone he loved died protecting him... ... Hm. We don't have time to stay awash in sentimentalities. If we listen to pointy ears over there, then Harpe's soul should be somewhere on this train. Do we just find him and take him back? Yes, that's right. We need to stop idling about and start moving. This train is headed straight for the Underworld, so let's go! You are bold for a human girl. In any case, the Underworld is no place for the living, so let's do as the pipsqueak says. Who, who are you calling a pipsqueak! Ack! A ghost! Hey, get off of me! Both of you! ...Eek! ...Eek! ...Anyway, let's bust through this! 2nd Stage Ah, Ronan! Are you feeling all right? ...I'm so sorry... ... You were all in danger because of my stupid actions. As a Kanavan knight, I am deeply ashamed. Phew~ In cases like this, it's okay to lean on your friends' shoulders and cry. Boys are so dumb... Amy's right. Just leave it to us. Let's find Harpe and get out of here! Thank you, everyone. Looks like there's no time to feel guilty or sad. The wind's blowing pretty hard so let's all be careful! (Harpe, you're probably thinking the same. No matter what happens, I'm taking you back with me, even if I must sacrifice my life...) Ha ha ha. Ronan's sounding like his old self again! Everyone, let's keep searching. No matter what happens, we must bring Harpe back with us. Hm? (Someone is close by, watching. It's a familiar energy, but whose?) Mini Boss Harpe's not here either. And we're at the last car... It just got dark! Maybe we've entered a tunnel. I think so, too. Anyway, what are those metal bars? They're huge. I think those metal bars have an owner. Hey small fry, be careful! It's attacking! Yikes! It's even attacking its own side. What a barbaric creature. And who are you calling a small fry. I am certainly many times older than you. Well then, let's just say I've lived ten times as long as you have lived longer than I. Seriously you two, enough. Boss (Casey Bones) Haa ahhhh! We're in the engine room. Where's Harpe? Casey Bones: Who dares to enter here? You should not be here. We...we're here to take our friend's soul back to the other side! Casey Bones: Hahahahaha! How exciting! In all my centuries of leading this ghost train, this is the first time anyone's come onboard to take a soul BACK. ...Is there no way for a soul to return? Casey Bones: Hehehehehe! Are you looking for that particularly brilliant soul that boarded this train not too long ago? Fine. I would consider it in exchange for all the rest of your souls! Yikes, everyone, be careful! He's got a particularly dark and odious energy about him! Post Boss Battle (Casey Bones) Casey Bones: Grrr... you... Haa aaaah! Where is his soul? Tell me now! What the! The entire train is shaking! What's all this shaking? Death Furnace: Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik! Boss (Death Furnace 301) What just exploded? The train's jumping off the tracks! Casey Bones: Grrrrr... What's happening to me?! Raaaaaaaaah! Eek! The... the conductor's been swallowed up whole! By the train's furnace? Everyone, watch out! It's swallowing up everything! Death Furnace: Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiik! What kind of machine is this? It's alive or something! And I can still sense the conductor's aura...! Post Boss Battle (Death Furnace 301) Ack! I think the train's derailing! It's dangerous! Harpe! Harpe, where are you? Please! At this rate, the entire train's going to topple over! We must get off this train! Yikes! Hurry human, take my hand! I... I... Ronan! Trivia *Dahlia's dialogue in Kounat's Collapse implies that the Grand Chase failed to save Harpe in the end. *There is an error in the translation for the beginning dialogue. Astaroth incorrectly claims that Kassias is Klara Libri's clone. The Klara Libri is a powerful, ancient artifact of worldly knowledge. What it is supposed to mean is that Kassias holds a clone of the Klara Libri, not that he is the clone. *Even though this dungeon was released after the Wizard's Labyrinth in the Korean server, the Brazilian server states that Monster Train 301 came first. *This is the first and one of the only dungeons to have an almost manga style introduction. The other dungeon that has this is the Trial Forest, hosting Asin and Lime's introduction stories. *This dungeon is the only Event Dungeon so far that is canon to the main storyline. Category:Dungeons